Instant Crush
by MikaMarguerite
Summary: Could he really give it all up? Was he really giving up without a fight, even if it was a fight he would lose for sure? After all, she didn't love him and he wasn't known for fighting battles he would lose.


**Disclaimer:** **Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and the song lyrics and title belong to Daft Punk.**

 _Now I thought about what I wanna say_

 _But I never really know where to go_

 _So I chained myself to a friend_

 _'Cause I know it unlocks like a door_

Tamaki could feel something was not right every time Kyoya looked at Haruhi. It was like he was hiding something. Not only him, Haruhi too felt like a big part of whatever he was hiding. Tamaki had a good idea about what he thought the matter was. He just wished his suspicions were wrong.

* * *

Could he really give it all up? Was he really giving up without a fight, even if it was a fight he would lose for sure? After all, she didn't love him and he wasn't known for fighting battles he would lose.

Kyoya could feel things falling apart. He was sure that Tamaki had figured out his secret. But he didn't care; he just wanted it over with. He was sure it was all coming to an end, and he was fine with that maybe because he wanted people to know that he too liked the brunette like others, if not more than them.

He adjusted his glasses and got up from his desk and picked up his phone and sent a message to Tamaki telling him to meet him at the University coffee shop in two hours. Without waiting for his reply, Kyoya picked up his backpack and left his apartment.

He tried to pick out what he would say to Tamaki when he got there, carefully sorting out his memories in hopes of getting a clear answer. He remembered how it all began back in Ouran, when a certain host got his attention. Even back then he knew that it was a lost cause trying to win her over for she was already Tamaki's. He remembered their small conversations which eventually turned to longer ones where she confined of her fears regarding her relationship with Tamaki and their future. He had listened to all she said and given her solutions, trying hard not to tell her upright that she deserved better, someone like him. It was a good thing he was great at hiding his feelings.

Kyoya had reached the park connecting his apartment and the university campus and walked slower than before. There was still time before he was supposed to meet Tamaki and sat on a bench near a fountain. Even though it was only 7PM, the sky was littered with stars, making it look beautiful.

He returned to his thoughts and recalled how Haruhi realised what was happening to him and had confronted him about it. He was unable to lie and told her about his feelings for her. She told him that she felt nothing towards him and walked away. It was only a week later when Haruhi had found Tamaki in a questionable position with another woman and was heartbroken. She had run straight to Kyoya telling him to take her someplace where Tamaki wouldn't find her. So he had taken her to a small seaside town and had comforted her, holding onto her till dawn.

He remembered feeling so angry at Tamaki and wanting to rip him to shreds but none of that would matter anyway. He knew how charming Tamaki was and how he would definitely get Haruhi back. The whole time they spent in that town, they shared many moments which could have easily become more if they hadn't stopped themselves.

After they returned, Haruhi took Tamaki back and acted as if nothing had happened between them, driving him insane. She wouldn't even stay in the same room as him anymore. He remembered when Tamaki had asked him if he could take care of Antoinette along with Haruhi while he went to visit his mother. When Haruhi found out he would be there too, she made up an excuse and left him alone.

Kyoya shook himself out of his thoughts and proceeded to walk to the cafe deciding that he wouldn't bring up this topic after all.

* * *

Tamaki wanted to speak to either Haruhi or Kyoya regarding how they behaved when they were around each other. But he knew how hard it would be to clear the air. He was aware about Kyoya's feelings for Haruhi and also about Haruhi's confusion regarding that. But the biggest thing he was aware of was the fact that he couldn't bring it up without destroying his relationship with either one. And he couldn't afford to lose them. Kyoya was his best friend and Haruhi his girlfriend. He loved the both dearly. He just didn't know what to expect with his meeting with Kyoya. So he decided to order a coffee and wait till Kyoya came. He knew he was early but that was just to clear his mind.

* * *

Kyoya walked into the coffee shop and looked around to see if Tamaki was there before him. When he spotted Tamaki, he made his way to him and took a seat opposite him. He ordered a coffee and turned to Tamaki. He let out a sigh and said,

"I wanted to tell you that I took up fathers offer to manage his hospital back in Japan. I will leave next Friday."

Tamaki looked shocked, and then his shock turned to fury and he said,

"So you're going to leave just like that? And why are you telling only me? What about the twins or Mori sempai or Honey sempai? What about Haruhi? Don't they all deserve to know as well? And I know very well that once you leave it will be well damn impossible to reach you or contact you. So why are you doing this? Answer me!"

Kyoya just shrugged and said, "It was for the best. And it's not going to be impossible to find me. All you have to do is catch a flight and knock on my door. Simple." Saying that, he smiled and finished his coffee and got up to leave.

"I really hope you go through with your proposal before I leave, it would be a shame to have to miss the engagement party because the work load is quite something. I'll see you later Tamaki, good night."

Just as he was about to leave, Haruhi entered the cafe and stood there as if not expecting to see him. He simply smiled and said, "I believe Tamaki has something to say to you," turning back he gave Tamaki a knowing look and walked out to the park without looking back. Finding a bench he sat there for sometime just looking at the sky which had become cloudy now. It was going to snow.

He wondered how did everything turn out this way despite all the plans he had initially made. After staying there for five more minutes, he got up and left, knowing that there were some things no amount of planning can predict.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Do review and please tell me if there are places I should improve upon. I was inspired to write this while I was listening to** _ **Instant Crush by Daft Punk**_ **and felt that this song was quite fitting when thought about from Kyoya's POV, so I went ahead with this fic. I recommend watching a lyric video for this song as the words are not that clear when you** _ **just**_ **listen to it. And this is actually an edited and re-uploaded fic.**

 **Hope you have a nice day/night!**

 **Love,**

 **Mika**


End file.
